


Un ángel me besó

by InaLaufeyson



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Humor, Lies, M/M, Starker
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InaLaufeyson/pseuds/InaLaufeyson
Summary: Peter encontró a un extraño hombre tirado en el callejón que normalmente usaba cuando estaba llegando tarde a sus clases. Y como el corazón de Peter tiene el doble de amor que cualquier persona, estará dispuesto a ayudar al extraño hombre.Peter 18 añosTony 30 añosPortada hecha por @Starker_4_Reddie (en wattpad)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 18





	1. Inicio

—un poco de comida… —susurró el hombre con voz cansada —solo un poco de comida.

Peter no tardó en agacharse al pobre hombre que estaba tirado en medio de unas bolsas de basura. Revisó, superficialmente, que no estuviera herido, que no tuviera alguna mancha de sangre. Mientras lo tocaba, notó que el hombre para ser un vagabundo portaba un pecho bastante fuerte, brazos con músculos que deseaba algún día tener.

Arrugó las cejas por unos instantes al notar un nombre en la etiqueta del blazer que llevaba puesta: _Prada_. Pero no, Peter no podía imaginar cómo es que ese vagabundo había conseguido ese blazer. Por un instante cruzó por su mente el quitárselo, lavarlo y venderlo. ¿Pero eso no lo convertiría en el peor de los delincuentes? O peor aún, en el peor ser humano.

—Tranquilo señor, si pudiera ponerse de pie… —pidió Peter con amabilidad, aunque su voz siempre sonaba amable, tranquila y suave a pesar cuando estaba molesto y gritando. Nadie podía tomarlo en serio en esos momentos. —En la esquina venden churros, podría comprarle un par.

—Ah, no me gustan los churros —bufó el vagabundo. —Ofréceme otra cosa.

Peter abrió la boca de la sorpresa sin entender qué clase de vagabundo era ése. Entonces lo miró mejor, aun no anochecía del todo y se podían ver los ojos oscuros que tenía, la barba greñuda, el olor apestoso de alcohol que probablemente se había derramado desde su cabeza hasta los pies. A pesar de lo mal arreglado que estaba, para Peter ese hombre podría ser muy guapo.

—Señor, si tiene hambre…

—Acepto hamburguesas.

Y fue así como Peter empezó a comer hamburguesas cada vez que se encontraba al hombre.


	2. Capítulo 1

Peter trataba de llegar a tiempo a clases, como también a casa y para ello siempre tomaba un callejón lleno de basura. Basura que se oxidaba con el pasar de los días. Era extraño ver un vagabundo ahí, ni los delincuentes se atrevían a delinquir ahí puesto que el callejón estaba dividida por dos edificios del que as personas siempre sacaban las cabezas por sus ventanas y hablar con el vecino del enfrente.

Peter era conocido por todos ahí, y si podían, se saludaban con un simple _hola._ A veces, algunos bromeaban con que Peter corriera a prisa.

Así que Peter no esperaba volver a encontrar al pobre hombre ahí. Imaginó que estaría con otros vagabundos, bajo el puente o en otros callejones donde se les era permitido, a estas personas, armar sus propias carpas como viviendas.

Así que por una semana, Peter no vio al hombre. Ni le sorprendía, no hasta el octavo día en que lo encontró en ese callejón, otra vez. Se quedaron quietos, mirándose con confusión, al menos Peter, ya que en la mirada del hombre Peter juraría que pudo notar algo de alivio, como si esperara verlo, como si hubiese regresado al lugar por él. Y eso incomodó en algo a Peter.

_Ideas tuyas._

—¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó el hombre.

—Muchas tareas, ya sabe —contestó Peter y de inmediato se disculpó, sabiendo que quizá el hombre nunca pisó una escuela. —No es que no sepa, pero aquí el estudio es difícil. Ya sabe… ¿no quiere una hamburguesa, señor…?

—Tony. Dime Tony. —sonrió el hombre mostrando unos dientes bastante limpios y perfectos, haciendo que Peter otra vez observara todo en él: a diferencia de la última vez, Tony, tenía el pelo un poquito más corto, incluso la barba estaba un poquito más corta, y la ropa era vieja con agujeros y parches por todos lados, y no estaba sucio.

 _Tal vez no bebió_ , se dijo Peter.

—Yo soy… —y entonces recordó las lecciones de vida que su hermosa tía le enseñó, como la más importante: no dar datos personales a personas extrañas y menos a un vagabundo. Y más ahora que Peter notaba algo extraño en el hombre, como si algo en él le gritara _peligro_ , como si a la tercera vez que volviera a encontrarlo el vagabundo se volviera más guapo.

—¿Olvidaste tu nombre, niño?

—No soy un niño —se quejó, odiaba que lo trataran como uno por su apariencia. —Soy un hombre, tengo ya los dieciocho años. Y soy Peter. —levantó la barbilla con orgullo, qué perdía con dar solo su nombre.

—¿Sólo Peter?

Peter bajó la barbilla, sintiendo algo de miedo.

—¿Va a querer la hamburguesa o no?

Tony rió divertido y se acercó a Peter lo suficiente para ver el tamaño del mayor. Antes de que el chico dijera algo, Tony hizo un ademán con su mano derecha indicándole que podían marchar por las hamburguesas.

La ciudad de Queens era grande, y tranquila, para Peter lo era, y ver a un chico con un vagabundo siguiéndolo no parecía importarle a nadie. Y Peter lo agradecía.

Mientras no se dirigieran a un motel o un bar, nadie levantaría su teléfono para llamar a la policía.

—La anterior vez se veía muy sucio, y ahora no —soltó Peter, sin darse cuenta. —Ah, perdón, ¿lo dije en voz alta?

—Sí, lo hiciste. —Tony rodó los ojos. —Y estaba devastado, triste porque mi novia… ex novia, me dejó y se llevó mi Lamb… lámpara.

—Una novia…—repitió Peter, sorprendido que un vagabundo tuviera una, no es como si se les prohibiera pero… _seguro su ex novia era una vagabunda bonita._

—Sí, y también se llevó mis cartones, ya sabes esos que usamos nosotros para dormir en las calles, las conseguimos en las basuras o en las calles donde hay tiendas, también se llevó mis platos esos que obvio encuentro en las basuras o la gente me da comida en esos platos que los guardo. También se llevó a nuestro perro, obvio esos que son abandonados y yo los adopto…

Peter frunció el ceño, tratando de comprender todo lo que Tony decía muy rápido, como si temiera a ser descubierto de que se robó las cosas.

—Ahora entiendo —dijo Peter, sincero.

Llegaron a un puesto de hamburguesas y Peter pidió dos. Una vez servidos, le entregó ambas hamburguesas a Tony. Y solo por hacerle un poco de compañía, se sentó en unas escaleras de una casa.

—¿Y tú tienes novia o alguna ex?

Peter lo pensó bastante. Tenía apenas dieciocho y apenas había dado el primer beso solo porque MJ necesitaba practicar cómo besarse con su novio. Y nunca más había vuelto a besar a una chica, o un chico. Tampoco tuvo una novia. Lamentable para Peter cuando todos los de su edad estaban disfrutando del amor adolescente. Pero Tony no lo sabía.

—Sí, tengo una novia. De ex no quiero hablar, siempre las olvido por mi bien—mintió.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo se llama tu novia?

Esa mirada tan profunda que le decía “no te creo”, hizo que Peter luchara con sus palabras.

—S-su nomb… él… ELLA se lla… no tengo por qué decirlo. Eres un extraño —se quejó poniéndose de pie y marchándose del lugar sin siquiera despedirse.

Agradeció que no lo siguiera, porque estaba seguro que estaba tan rojo de la vergüenza porque su rostro dolía del calor.

Cuando llegó al piso en el que vivía con su tía May, Peter tuvo que explicar por qué tenía la cara tan roja, y mencionó poca verdad, diciendo que le compró churros a un vagabundo, pero que éste se lo negó mientras le decía que prefería las hamburguesas. Y que Peter se sintió tonto.

May le dijo que no lo era, que el hombre era un loco como todos los vagabundos y que ese acto tan lindo de Peter era lo que todos deberían hacer. Le dio un beso en la frente repitiéndole que era el mejor sobrino que tenía.

—Eres un ángel, Peter. Pero ten cuidado con hacerte amigo de ellos.

Al día siguiente, Peter tomó el callejón, como de costumbre y se encontró a Tony; acostado boca arriba con las manos bajo su nuca. Parecía bastante cómodo en esa posición, y Peter dio marcha atrás, y cuando pudo escapó a toda prisa por las calles antes de que lo viera, y antes de llegar tarde a clases.

Y al día que seguía, Peter quiso pasar de largo el callejón, pero quería ver si Tony seguiría ahí. Y efectivamente, ahí estaba. Esta vez, Tony estaba hablando con otro vagabundo, pero parecía mirar en su dirección de vez en cuando hablaba con el otro hombre. Peter agradeció que no lo viera y así pudo volver a huir feliz de ver que Tony estuvo días sin emborracharse.

Al día siguiente, Peter ya no volvió a buscar a Tony.


	3. Capítulo 2

Peter no sintió un gran cambio al tomar una ruta diferente que no fuera el callejón. Mientras fuera responsable en su horario, no tendría problemas.

Sin embargo, los últimos tres días después de una semana Peter vio a Tony por casualidad en la calle que ahora tomaba. Peter había sido cuidadoso al escoger su nueva ruta: sin la presencia de gente indigente, o al menos lleno de gente para no llamar la atención. El tercer día, Peter quiso rehuirlo otra vez pero Tony lo vio y caminó hacia él. Para desgracia de Peter, que un vagabundo lo persiguiera, no pareció importarle a la gente.

Peter no detuvo su carrera, incapaz de verle a la cara a Tony y explicarle su repentina huida. Ah, cierto, Peter no quería admitir que nunca tuvo una novia. No soportaría que una persona más se burlara de él como lo hacía Flash Thompson.

—¡Oye, Peter!

Peter siguió corriendo a pesar de las insistentes llamadas de Tony, que cada vez eran más y más cerca.

—Corres como una gacela —lo alcanzó Tony, tomándole de la mano al más joven. —Pero qué bien que no lo eres o nunca te atraparía.

Peter estaba cansado, forcejeó para liberarse del agarre, sin éxito.

—Hey, Pete… ¿no vas a decir nada?

Sin saberlo bien, Peter empezó a llorar en silencio, y cuando Tony lo notó, lo soltó de inmediato.

—Perdón si te lastimé.

Peter siguió sollozando por la vergüenza que ahora estaba pasando. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió llorar en ese momento? Dios, quería que la tierra se lo tragara. Ahora Tony no solo ser burlaría de que era un niño sin novia, sino que ahora era un niño llorón. Qué más podría salir mal.

—Peter…—por su tono de voz, Peter advirtió su preocupación y planeó apresuradamente un plan para volver a huir de él.

Primero le tiraría la mochila, Peter estaba seguro que Tony trastabillaría por el repentino golpe de la mochila a su rostro, dándole el tiempo suficiente para que Peter escapara. Ya el siguiente día o cualquier día se excusaría de porqué había llorado y por qué le había evitado todos esos días. Tendría tiempo de pensarlo con la almohada.

Sin perder la oportunidad, Peter hizo un movimiento ligero de media vuelta mientras usaba esa misma velocidad para quitarse la mochila y lanzarla contra el rostro del mayor. Y Tony atrapó la mochila como si se tratara de una pequeña pelotita. Tal vez sorpresa no era suficiente pintando el rostro de Peter, pero sin duda estaba sin palabras ya que Tony ni siquiera había pestañeado ni mostrado un mínimo gesto de pasmo.

—Eso estuvo genial —dijo Peter, fascinado. Realmente, Tony parecía experto atrapando cosas, pero ¿qué pasaría si Peter le tiraba ahora un zapato?

—¿Estás mejor? —Tony no avanzó a Peter, solo tendió su mano lo más que pudo para devolverle la mochila.

Peter se sintió algo cohibido y tomó la mochila.

—Sabe… Ese día, mentí.

—¿Mentiste en qué? —preguntó Tony, con una fingida confusión bastante notoria. —ah, te refieres a que mentiste con tu nombre. No importa. —Dibujó una sonrisa artificial. —Yo tampoco te dije mi nombre real.

—No, no es eso —Peter se limpió las lágrimas ya sin mucha vergüenza, por alguna extraña razón empezaba a sentirte relajado estar ahí con Tony. —Yo mentí sobre eso de tener-

—¿Hablar no te agota? —le interrumpió. —A mí sí… Y agotarme me abre el apetito.

—Hoy no tengo dinero—se disculpó Peter.

Tony pareció mirarlo de reojo por unos segundos, hasta que soltó un suspiro, tranquilo tal vez de ver que Peter ya no lloraba, y añadió en voz baja que él sí tenía dinero. A Peter no le sorprendió porque a la gente cómo Tony se les daba _limosna_.

—Pero para gastar de mi dinero, necesito ir a mi refugio y sacarlo. Y no, no puedes acompañarme, niño. Si mi ex te ve, creerá que ahora me van los niños.

—Soy Peter —la voz de Peter le salió delgada y se recriminó interiormente.

La mirada de Tony parecía dulcificarse con él.

—Entonces, Peter, ¿puedes esperarme aquí mientras traigo algo de dinero?

—Qué pena me da con usted, mejor yo voy a traer mi dinero —dicho esto, Peter salió corriendo, dejando a Tony con la boca abierta. —¡Regresaré en un momento!

Una vez en casa, Peter aprovechó el lavarse la cara y enfriar su nariz y ojos rojos por el llanto. Interiormente agradeció que Tony no se burlara de sus novias imaginarias.

Cuando volvió, Tony seguía en la misma calle, solo que ahora sentado en los escalones de una casa, para pasar desapercibido por la gente que pasaba por ahí.

—Señor…

—Pete. —se quejó Tony, rodando los ojos— A penas tengo los treinta. Solo dime Tony.

—Tony. ¿Quiere las mismas hamburguesas?

Tony afirmó sonriendo. Y como conocían el camino, caminaron lado a lado, en silencio, hasta llegar al puesto de hamburguesas. Peter le había comprado dos pero Tony le dijo que le bastaba uno, y sin poder derrochar la comida, Peter tuvo que comerlo.

—Creí que no comías nada —le molestó Tony, sentado en el piso del callejón que Peter había abandonado por esos días.

—No delante de la gente como usted —dijo Peter, abriendo luego los ojos, arrepentido por lo dicho, e inmediatamente se corrigió—. Ya sabe… evito ser…

—Ah.

—De verdad…

—Mejor dime cómo te va en la escuela.

Peter le dio un mordisco a la hamburguesa antes de contestar, pensando cuidadosamente en lo que respondería.

—Me va bastante bien.

—¿Eres el listo de la clase? —Tony lo miraba con detenimiento.

—Yo no diría…

—¿Me rehuías por el tema de las novias, verdad? —claramente a Tony sí le interesaba saber del tema anterior y Peter volvió a sentirse avergonzado.—No tener novias también es _cool_.

—Para usted es fácil decirlo —Peter dejó salir el aire, apenado sintiendo enrojecer sus mejillas —. Tiene más vida amorosa siendo un vagabundo.

—¿Y?

—Que soy el único en mi clase sin novia, yo y mi mejor amigo. —Terminó farfullando.

—Tienes diecisiete, dieciocho, y crees que el amor es una competencia.

Peter bajó la mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior como siempre hacía al sentirse o ser regañado por su tía o algún profesor.

—¿Tú por qué crees que las personas se burlan de uno? Es obvio que alguien lo hace, por eso te sientes tan mal de no tener una novia.

—Porque ven un defecto en alguien, ¿no?

—¿Y crees que tienes un defecto?

—Bueno, tengo un compañero que es el que más bullying me hace. Que la ropa, que el amigo como Ned que tengo, que mi tía, que…

—Y le das valor a sus burlas, alimentando su superioridad. Dándole siempre la razón.

—Pero es que no puedo solo golpearlo.

—Pero puedes atacarlo con palabras.

—No me gusta decir groserías.

—No groserías, sino palabras contrarías. A ver, dime algo sobre la ropa, cómo lo dice.

—Bueno, él dice: _esta camisa se ve como la oferta que vi… en una tienda para maricas._ Y empieza a reírse con sus amigos.

— _No sabía tu gusto por las ofertas en ese lado de la tienda._ Así, trata de enredarlo en sus burlas.

—Lo hace ver fácil, pero yo no puedo y ya. Si lo hago, seguro me golpea, si me golpea Ned lo golpeará, y todos se pelearán y llamarán a mi tía, y mi tía me castigará y estará días gritándome como loca. No. Solo faltan unos meses para terminar la escuela y empezar una nueva vida, con nuevos amigos en la universidad.

Tony asintió, terminando de comer su hamburguesa aunque parecía bastante pensativo, mirando un punto inexistente en el camino.

—Hoy es martes… —dijo Tony, mirando el cielo —¿podemos vernos el sábado?

—Exactamente para qué —preguntó, curioso.

—Para ir por unas hamburguesas, obvio.

Peter hizo un ajuste mental de todas las cosas que tenía que hacer, y vio que tenía libre todo el fin de semana, menos en la noche del sábado porque su amigo Ned pasaría la noche en su casa viendo alguna película y discutiendo lo miserables que eran en el amor.

—Está bien. El sábado nos vemos —afirmó Peter, poniéndose de pie, seguido de Tony.

—Te espero en el callejón, en la tarde. —Se despidió Tony, Peter asintió. —Entonces, tenemos una cita.

—No es…—pero Tony ya había echado a correr sin poder escucharlo —una cita…


	4. 3

A Peter le gustaba pasar tiempo con su amigo Ned. Lamentándose lo perdedores que eran, y sobre todo: hablar de la colección de legos de Ned. Y para Peter era el mejor amigo nunca existido, y eso era suficiente.

Era sábado ya, y Ned había llegado temprano, de hecho, en la mañana, sorprendiendo a Peter. En otros días, a Peter no le habría importado pero ese día sí que le importó porque no podía solo dejar a su amigo en casa mientras salía a ver a Tony. Los amigos no se hacían eso, no se abandonaban ni se escondían cosas. Pero igual iba a hacerlo, muy a su pesar.

—¿Tienes una cita? ¡Peter! ¿Y dónde quedó nuestro _Solteros por siempre_?

—Ned, no es una cita.

—¿Quién es ella? ¿Hace cuánto me escondes esto?

—Ned, no es una chica.

—¿Te van los hombres?

—¡No!

—No tendría problemas, Peter. Seguiríamos siendo los mejores amigos…

—Oye, es solo un amigo.

—No, si fuera un _amigo_ , no estarías revisando qué ropa ponerte, ¡desde hace una hora!

—No, no hago eso —Peter arrugó la frente, ofendido aunque en el fondo sabía que era verdad.

—¿Qué más me estás escondiendo? Porque si vamos a confesarnos, quiero decir entonces que yo estoy saliendo con Betty.

Peter abrió los ojos y la boca con sorpresa. Trató de hacer un cálculo rápido de recuerdos de las últimas semanas pero no vio en ningún momento a Ned a solas con Betty. ¿Acaso le estaba tomando el pelo? Preguntó desde cuándo eran novios pero Ned dijo que apenas dos semanas. Peter quiso desmayarse al enterarse recién. Se suponía que eran amigos.

—¿Y ese _solteros por siempre_ del que me reclamabas hace un instante, ah? —Peter dejó salir el aire, derrotado.

—Pero somos novios de closet. No nos atrevemos a salir —murmuró Ned.

—Ned, no existe relaciones de closet. Al menos no para los heterosexuales.

—Claro que existe. Leí que los, no Peter, ese color opaca tus ojos mejor toma ese blanco. El blanco te queda muy bien —le sonrió.

—Gracias, Ned. —dijo Peter, no muy sincero. Tirando la polera blanca por la puerta. Se puso una polera negra.

Ned bajó la mirada, suspirando dramáticamente, mientras murmuraba algo que Peter no alcanzó a escuchar.

—¿Qué?

—QuemejormehabríapasadolatardeconBetty. —farfulló Ned.

—En serio, no te entendí.

—Elamorvuelvetontoauno.

Peter rendido, le dijo que no tardaría mucho y que podía sentirse como en casa. Y antes de salir con la mochila en manos, superficialmente tomó la polera blanca que había tirado hacia la puerta. Una vez en el living, se cambió de polera, avergonzado por hacer eso, pero no tenía opción. Sentía la necesidad de verse bonito.

Caminó hacia el callejón, siempre cuidando que Ned no lo persiguiera. Lo que menos quería hacer por ese día era explicarle por qué se encontraba con un vagabundo ya que ni él mismo lo sabía. Revisó que su billetera estuviera ahí, en su mochila. Ahí estaba, con dinero extra que había tomado de sus ahorros, esta vez haría que Tony comiera en un lugar más especial.

Cuando dio la vuelta al callejón, vio a Tony esperándolo ya. Se saludaron desde lejos, Peter caminando rápido al encuentro.

—¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó Tony, extendiendo su mano derecha.

Peter notó que Tony vestía el blazer de marca _Prada_ , con el que lo había visto puesto la primera vez. Aunque ahora estaba bastante limpio. Bastante. Y hacía una buena combinación con los jeans que usaba. Peter estaba bastante sorprendido porque su hombre vagabundo se había esfumado, en su lugar estaba otro… normal, hasta tenía un gorrito en su mano bastante limpio, ¿qué estaba pasando? Si lo veía desde otro lado, parecía como si Tony realmente creyera también que esa era una cita de parejas enamoradas.

—¿Bien? —Peter apretó la mano de Tony.

—Así que ¿a dónde quieres que te lleve?

—No, yo le llevaré a un lugar.

Tony no se negó mientras Peter le explicaba que comerían unas hamburguesas en un local, con gente de todo tipo. Tony parecía conmovido de ver a Peter hablar con entusiasmo de cómo Tony amaría las hamburguesas ahí.

—¿Eres así de lindo con todos los vagabundos? —lo calló Tony, sin poder evitar darle palmaditas en la espalda al más bajo.

Y Peter se quedó mudo, enrojeciendo hasta las orejas. Odiaba cuando le decían que era lindo, lo cohibía.

Cuando llegaron al local que Peter escogió con cuidado, no tardaron en ser atendidos y libres de miradas suspicaces. Peter estaba seguro porque Tony no parecía un vagabundo especialmente ese día, a pesar de estar cayendo el sol, se podía ver muy bien que Tony estaba limpio, ni su cabello parecía sufrir de caspa hasta parecía suave pero para ello Peter tendría que acariciarlo para comprobarlo. Y no, no lo haría.

—Si no te molesta… —Tony se puso el gorrito que tenía en sus manos, como si tratara de camuflarse de la sociedad, como si quisiera desaparecer del interés o curiosidad ajena, como si ser vagabundo se le notara en la cara. —Así me siento mejor.

Peter quiso preguntar algo pero pensó que tal vez realmente temía que alguien le viera, algún indigente y se ofendiera al verlo comer en un lugar, tal vez no caro pero sí decente. El chico sonrió y llegaron sus hamburguesas y unas copas con jugo.

—¿Con piña? ¿Pediste tus hamburguesas con piña? —preguntó Tony, horrorizado.

—No están mal, saben muy bien —se defendió Peter, dando un mordisco a su hamburguesa.

—¿Debería preguntar si también pones piña a la pizza? —inquirió.

Peter solo asintió, divertido, mirando cómo Tony hacía un circo con sus ojos. Hablaron de algunas cosas triviales, aunque no pudo ser normal porque Tony contaba algún que otro chiste o hacía un comentario sobre algo con toques de gracia sacando carcajadas en el más joven, tanto que se negó a tomar de su jugo, temeroso de escupirlo hasta por las narices si seguía riéndose así.

Salieron a dar una vuelta sin un destino, y Tony se había quitado el gorrito, pareciendo cómodo al aire libre. Siguieron hablando, en las que Peter se enteró que Tony no tenía un solo familiar vivo, ni primos, ni tíos, ni padres, haciéndolo parecer como si no importara. Entonces, Peter se sintió afortunado de tener al menos a su tía May a su lado, cuidándole como a su propio hijo a pesar de ser hermosa y joven. Tal vez sin ella, también él habría terminado como Tony; en las calles.

Mientras los minutos pasaban, Peter sacó su celular por saber qué hora apuntaba, viendo los infinitos mensajes de Ned. ¡Ned!. Y también algunas llamadas de su tía, miró la hora y ya iban a ser las diez de la noche.

—¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba tu acosador?

—Fla… ¿qué? —Peter guardó su celular, viendo cómo Tony ahora parecía algo serio.

—Quiero saber el nombre de tu acosador.

Peter estaba en aprietos, su tía lo iba a matar, nunca llegaba a esas horas a casa porque todavía era un _niño_.

—Sería perturbador que un vagabundo amenace a un estudiante, me metería en más problemas y…

—No soy ese tipo de vagabundo.

—Aun así no puedo decirle cómo se llama.

—Ibas a decir Flash. Dime su apellido.

—No se llama Flash —Peter trató de confundir a Tony. —Su nombre en Fla…ncisco.

Tony rodo los ojos para soltar una risita, a pesar de que Peter preguntó qué era gracioso, Tony no se lo dijo caminando hacia el callejón donde se habían conocido. Un muy sucio callejón, tal vez no sucio pero sí repleto de objetos, chatarras que el camión de basura se negaba a levantar, que ni los vagabundos se atrevían a robar.

—Si quieres puedo llevarte hasta casa —ofreció Tony, una vez llegaron al final del callejón.

—Está bien aquí —dijo Peter, jugando con los bolsillos de su canguro.

—Gracias por venir —dijo Tony, revolviendo el cabello de Peter, quien se estremeció ante ese contacto, no era como si fuese especial porque hasta Flash lo hacía molestándolo, su tía para despeinarlo, pero Tony lo hacía con cuidado como si… —Eres una compañía agradable, Pete.

Pete. Pete. Qué hermoso sonaba a labios de Tony, que solo pudo sonreír y dar unos pasitos atrás, despidiéndose.

—Cuando quiera, señ… cuando quieras, Tony.

Y salió corriendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer y comentar, y lamento hacerles esperar pero los capítulos me salen de 500 palabras y me duele traerles poquito así que trato siempre de alargarlo con más cosas uwu  
> Hasta la próxima semana o tal vez días… ya tengo el 4, solo falta editar a lo pendejo jejejej   
> Saludos.


End file.
